


Nothing good ever happens after 2 am

by rdjobsession



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Iron Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/M, Hotel Sex, One Night Stands, late night encounter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-04
Updated: 2013-11-09
Packaged: 2017-12-31 10:29:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1030628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rdjobsession/pseuds/rdjobsession
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Cathy meets a handsome stranger at a hotel bar during a business trip, her world is turned upside down and learns that nothing is ever only black or white.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Tough Day

It was about 2am and she was sitting at the bar in a hotel. The lights were down and only very few people were still up. An older guy, dressed like a businessman, was sitting in one of the comfy chairs reading a newspaper while smoking a cigar. In one of the corners, she could see a couple that couldn’t leave their hands off each other. They were trying to keep it down but every now and then she heard a giggle from their corner. She was sitting alone at the far right end of the bar, lost in her thoughts. It had been a long day and she had tried to go to bed early, but couldn’t sleep. After 2 hours of lying awake, she had decided to have a drink or two to help her get to sleep. Now her fingers were holding the stem of a wineglass and she gave it a little spin, watching the still untouched red wine swirl around in the glass. Some tuned down jazz music was playing in the background and she felt the loneliness sink into her heart like a stone.

Suddenly she heard a noise from the entrance hall and slowly, almost reluctantly turned around to see what was going on, though at the same time she felt like she couldn’t really be bothered. A group of people had just come in and they were arguing heavily while trying to keep their voices down. She wasn’t able to understand what they were talking about and so she turned back to her glass, hearing a very soft, deep voice firmly saying “NO, that is NOT how we’ll deal with this” from the hall. But as quickly as they’d appeared, they vanished and it got quiet again. Almost too quiet. She turned back to her glass of wine, sighed and finally took a sip. She could see the print of her lips on the glass where they’d touched it.

A little later, the glass was almost empty and she wondered if she should go to bed now, trying to get at least some sleep. While she was still thinking and staring into the little red pool of wine on the bottom of her glass, she noticed someone just taking a seat at the bar about 4 seats away from her out of the corner of her eye. She moved her eyes from the wine and turned her head a little to see who arrived at this late hour, only to find an extremely handsome man with brown, slightly curly hair and a goatee, wearing a suit with the collar opened and the tie hanging loosely around his neck. Just when she looked over to him he sighed, looking almost as lost as she felt. Her eyes lingered a little bit too long on him and he must have noticed, as in this very moment he looked up and straight at her. He suddenly flashed a smile at her before he turned around to speak to the bartender who had just reappeared from the now closed kitchen. She blushed and noticed how his smile had just made her stomach flip. “Oh, this is not good” she thought and emptied her glass, considering to leave and go upstairs. But in this moment, the bartender walked over as he saw her taking the last sip of her wine, asking her if she wanted another one. She reflexively said yes, wondering where that suddenly came from. She mentally shook her head and sighed, peeking over to the handsome stranger, only now realizing how much she would actually appreciate some company, a conversation, anything. He was staring into his glass, looking like he could use a nice word himself. She wondered if that wasn’t utterly silly and whether she wouldn’t  make a complete fool out of herself if she actually said something to him. She looked around the bar. All the other guests had disappeared and even the bartender was nowhere to be seen. Taking that as a sign, she gathered all her courage, took another sip from her glass, holding it in her hand while walking over to the stranger. She sat down on the barstool next to him just as he noticed her and turned around. Two huge brown eyes framed with the longest lashes she had ever seen on a man stared right into her soul. She swallowed, her mouth suddenly feeling dry. The thought of how embarrassing this could get popped back into her head, and all her previous courage just disappeared, leaving her feeling rather insecure and uncertain about what to do. But just before the silence turned awkward she managed to speak, though she didn’t really know how.

“Rough day?” Her voice sounded strangely hollow in her head.

“Hell yes” he sighed, lifting his eyes from his glass looking at her. “Wait, do I look that terrible?” he said, a smirk gently running around his lips.

“No, of course not!” she reply, realizing only in the very moment the words left her mouth that this could of course be understood as her admitting that she thought him to be attractive. Or was she overthinking things? She was still tense and a bit uncomfortable, after all, she had never approached a complete stranger late at night in a hotel bar ever before. A good looking stranger, she thought and suppressed a grin.

“Well thank you, my day has indeed been… exhausting. Though your appearance here just made it a whole lot better.” He looked her straight into the eyes now, almost as if he was glued to them. He also looked a little bit amused, she noticed. She smiled at him for the compliment and started to feel like she maybe did indeed not make a complete fool out of herself talking to him. At least, so far. She was stunned by the casual way in which he responded and unable to move her eyes from his, she found herself slightly turned on. She was wondering what on earth was just happening with her and why she acted like she did, when he finally looked away and grabbed his glass again, readjusting himself on his seat.

“So, why is a beautiful woman like you in a hotel bar that late at night all by herself?”

He said this in a way that made her feel like he was really interested. She suddenly felt comfortable and forgot everything about him being a stranger and just started telling him little bits and pieces about her work and about how she couldn’t sleep. Even if he wasn’t genuinely interested, she thought, it felt good to at least talk to someone. But he listened carefully, all the while he never stopped to look into her eyes. She then suddenly realized she hadn’t asked him at all, although he did look stressed out. Which had been the very reason why she had dared approaching him in the first place.

“So how about you?” she asked.

He sighed and suddenly put his hand on top of hers. She felt a tingling sensation running from her hand through her arm and the warm, surprisingly soft palm of his felt good on her skin.

“Honey, my day was so bad; I wouldn’t even know where to start. And I’d actually rather forget about it for now anyway, but thanks for asking.”

He smiled at her, his hand still resting on hers and she could literally feel the rest of her defenses falling down. ‘This really isn’t good’ she thought, but the words that came out of her mouth were saying something different.

“Do you have something in mind?” she asked, knowing the answer only too well.

He leaned forward and she only now realized that she had been moving towards him all this time. She suddenly felt his soft lips touching hers and she open her mouth to let his tongue slide inside and mingle with hers. She felt his other arm around her, drawing her closer to him. He then suddenly stopped, though almost reluctantly. She opened her eyes to see why, feeling as if she’d just been hit by something, her eyes still halfway closed, biting her lower lip looking at him. “Oh no” she thought, all the while knowing he completely got her and that there was no turning back for her anymore, and judging be the smile on his face he knew it just as well.

“Oh shit, I want you” she whispered, shocked by her own actions. But it was true, she did want him, she could almost feel her body begging for his. He pulled her closer, one hand now touching her hair, stroking it to the side behind her neck. He moved his head towards her ear. “Just don’t think” he whispered just before he started to softly kiss and bite her neck. She closed her eyes and made a sound of pleasure, wrapping her arms around him, feeling his body close to hers. She allowed her hand to explore his upper body, though the suit and shirt were still in the way.

“How about we take this upstairs?” he asks in a low voice. You’re now way beyond being reasonable or caring about sleep. “Great idea” you agree and before you know it you’re follow him up to his room.

Inside, he immediately draws you close again and kisses you. You taste a mixture of coffee, whiskey, nicotine and him and think how nothing ever tasted more delicious. While he’s kissing you he removes his tie and you proceed unbuttoning his shirt, exposing a perfect chest over which you run your hands wantonly. You feel his one hand sliding under your shirt, lifting your bra and softly caressing your nipples while his other hand runs down your back finding its way underneath your skirt, grabbing your buttocks. You shove his open shirt over his shoulders so that it is now only held by his arms. He helps you out of yours and removes your bra and pulls you close again, so that you can feel his chest hair on your breasts. You give out a little moan at the sensation of your skin touching his. You’re massively turned on and your breath is already heavy when he continues undressing you like a Christmas present and lets your skirt fall to the floor. This leaves you standing in front of a bare-chested man, wearing nothing but your panties and your high heels.

He looks you up and down before smiling at you again. “Had I known what was waiting for me down at the bar I would have gone there a lot earlier.” Before you know it, he pushes you against the wall, kissing you fiercely again. While you feel the pressure of his body, his hands start wandering all over you. He then works his way down from your mouth over your neck towards your breasts. He first just licks around your nipples, not touching them, teasing you and leaving you breathing heavily with excitement, before he starts sucking and softly biting your nipples. You moan. You feel his fingers sliding underneath your panties, exploring. He runs them over the lips of your vagina up to your clit and back again and when your body twitches a little and another moan escapes your mouth, you feel him pushing two fingers inside of you. This time you moan loader. He thrusts his fingers into you several times and you’re already so hot so think you might just not be able to hold it together much longer when he suddenly stops.

“You’re pretty wet, you really want this, don’t you?” he asks, a look of slight surprise but mostly pleasure on his face.

“Oh yes” you agree, moving your hands down to his pants, finally releasing the bulge that you have been feeling pressed against your leg before. You start quickly working your way down kissing his chest, letting your tongue lead the way until you reach his already pretty erect penis. You start letting your tongue slide along his shaft up to his tip and then slowly circling around it, tasting the bit of pre-cum you just licked off it before you swallow as much of it as possible. Now you hear him moaning. Soon you feel his hands grabbing your hair, guiding you while you almost hungrily suck on his cock. The thought of how this must look like, you giving him a blowjob just wearing your panties and high heels and how you never thought you’d ever find yourself in such a situation briefly crosses your mind and turns you on even more. He lets go off your hair and you, taking the hint, let your tongue slide along his now hard, long cock just once more while looking up at him and then give him a smile before you move up again.

He removes your panties and lifts you up, his tongue once again down your throat. You wrap your legs around him, already feeling the tip of his hard cock at your entrance. He pauses for a moment and while you look in his eyes suddenly feel him pushing into you, slowly but mercilessly making you feel every inch that is entering you.

“Oh god!” you moan while you completely give in. He stops for a moment once he’s fully inside you just to make you feel him. He then pulls his cock out almost completely before he thrusts it back in, this time hard and deep and then starts fucking you rhythmically. You adjust your legs around him so that he can drive his cock even deeper into you and grab some of his hair. You feel that it won’t be long until he’s gonna push you over the edge, but you don’t want to yet because you enjoy his cock pounding around in you way too much. You let yourself be totally consumed by him, moving your body just in ways to help him fuck you as deep as possible. You think that you’ve never been so horny, wet and surrendered ever before in your life and you love it. His thrusts are becoming even harder while he grunts into your ear. You’re having trouble to hang in there and astonished by the sheer lust you feel look into his eyes again. “Come for me, baby” he grunts looking back at you and you let go and orgasm so hard around him like you never did before. Two more of his thrusts into your aftershocks and you feel him doing the same, pumping his release deep into you.

You’re still locked to him when he makes you both fall onto the bed before he pulls out. He looks at you again and smiles. “You’re such a sweetheart and so beautiful.” He says. You briefly wonder what his intentions are and look back into his wonderful big brown eyes. “This was exactly what I needed” you respond. ‘And he certainly knows how to make a women wanting to come back for more’ you think to yourself before you fall asleep in his bed.


	2. Walk of Shame

She felt disoriented when she woke up. That room looked somehow familiar, yet not quite right. Too big, too fancy. What was going on? She blinked, yawned and then the memory of what had happened last night crashed back onto her.   
“Oh shit” she whispered, somehow shocked and yet a smile ran across her face. She looked next to her, the bed was empty. Had that really just happened? Had she just spent the night with a total stranger, who now made it very clear through his absence that he meant her to leave? That certainly had never happened before, and it shouldn’t have at all. After all, she was married. Sure, things hadn’t been the way they were supposed to for quite some time now, but that didn’t justify what she had just done. And the ease with which she had just completely ignored all her commitments last night shocked her. She wasn’t that girl – or was she? She tried to figure out how she felt about that, knowing that she should feel guilty, ashamed, and terrible. But there was only emptiness. She sighed, trying to get her head around this. It had probably been a huge mistake, but after all, a mistake that she had needed. The way she had enjoyed herself the night before made that pretty clear to hear. She could either beat herself up about it now, about something she couldn’t change anymore anyway, or accept it for what it was, a one time thing, something just for her and about which no one would ever hear a thing. The could lie to herself about it, but what good would that do? She had enjoyed it, It had been great, she had needed something like that for ages and it was over now anyway.   
She rolled over to where he had slept and smelled on the pillow. It DID smell great… The memories of his eyes, his lips, his voice and his touch where just flooding back to her when she suddenly heard a noise. Someone had just turned on the shower in the bathroom. She got up on her elbows, slightly moving her head to the right, listening. Was that really…? Was he still here then?   
Her mind started racing, she hadn’t expected that and she wasn’t sure at all if she actually ever wanted to see him again or just keep the memory of that perfect night untouched, unharmed and separated from her real life. She sat up, uncertain of what to do, then fell back into the cushions again, shaking her head in disbelief at her own actions and chaos.   
“Ok no, this can only go downhill from here either way” she said to herself, then swung herself out of the bed. She tiptoed around the room, collecting her clothes from the floor, still caught between the feeling of excitement and arousal about what had happened and being purely shocked. She had never imagined that she’d find herself in a situation like this. She silently put on as many clothes as she needed to be presentable, holding her shoes in one hand and moved to the door. She glanced back at the room, taking one deep breath. She heard the shower being turned off in that very moment, opened the door and silently slid outside. 

The day had gone by rather quickly, packed with work and meetings. She had found it hard to concentrate as the memories of what had happened kept coming back to her. It hadn’t been that easy to just accept it as a onetime thing and not worry about it as she had hoped. Especially not as she couldn’t help but smile when she thought about him. Him. She never even got his name, or even given him hers. How weird was that? But maybe all for the better…   
She had 1 missed call from her husband when she got back to the hotel, but she could only bring herself to text him back, saying she was still busy and would be till late that night. She couldn’t face talking to him now. She hadn’t really eaten the whole day apart from one banana and tons of coffee, so she had ordered room service. She was completely confused and had promised herself to spent that night in her room, sort things out. And whatever happened to stay the hell away from that bar. She remembered how he had looked her right into the eyes, his warm hand on hers, those big brown eyes… she suddenly felt very lonely again. It had been what felt like ages since someone had listened to her, paid attention to her. And she was pretty certain no one had ever looked at her like that ever before. The sheer thought about it made her stomach flip while tears shot into her eyes at the same. What the hell had she done? And what on earth was she supposed to do? She sank down on the wall in her room to the floor, pulling her arms around her knees, finally allowing the tears to come.   
Only seconds later, she heard a knock on her door and jumped. She quickly dried the tears, shouting “Just a moment”. She only now realized how hungry she was. Room service had taken for ever, but she really didn’t want to risk running into him again downstairs at all. It could only be weird, and she couldn’t face being ignored by now, nor could she face whatever might happen if he looked at her again like that. She quickly got up, trying to pull herself together. She rushed by the mirror, wiping away the mascara her face was covered in now and then went to the door. She tried to smile when she opened it, stopping half way through when she saw that it wasn’t the room service after all.   
“I usually don’t follow up on girls who walk out on me” he smirked, “but then again, usually women don’t walk out on me…”.


	3. Betrayal

She froze. For a moment, she just stood there, not knowing what to do or to think. He looked stunning, even better than the night before. His wavy hair slightly ruffled, just wearing a shirt, no tie or jacket on top, first two buttons opened, making her remember the chest and body hidden under the cloth. All the inappropriate emotions came back crushing in on her.   
“Wait, are you ok?” he asked, looking honestly concerned.   
“No, not really” she sighed, once again trying to pull herself together and to supress the urge to just hug him right there. She should stay away from him, this couldn’t lead to anything good, ever.   
“Mind if I come in?” he asked, already stepping inside.   
She shook her head. He walked into the middle of the much smaller, more basic room and turned around, letting his eyes wander over the room before finding hers.   
“No wonder you’re depressed, this is terrible.” He paused, looking at her. “Do you wanna talk about it, or should I leave? Choice is yours.”   
She sighed. She didn’t want him to leave, not at all.   
“I don’t want to bore you with my personal mess, you look kind of important and you probably have one thousand other things to do and women to fuck.” Why did she just say that? He faked a hurt look, but she suspected that there might have been some truth in it as well.  
“Hey, that’s a little unfair, don’t you think? After all, you were the one making a move…” he reminded her.   
“Yes, sorry, I didn’t mean it that way, I don’t even know why I said it, it’s just…“ she stopped. “You’re insanely handsome and there’s no need for you to deal with my crap when there’s probably another girl down there right now that you could have as easily as me yesterday…”. So there it was. She had said it. She was surprised he had come in at all and not turned and walked away on the spot, if she was honest.   
“Well, first of all, I may be that guy, but I’m not a monster. Second, I really like you, and it was nice for a change to have someone else make the first move. And then there’s number 3, I still don’t even know your name… AND “ he took a deep breath, looking at her with a frown “do you really not know who I am?”   
That took her by surprise. Who he was? Who was he? She tried to find a reference somewhere in her mind, and now that he mentioned it she thought his face DID in fact look a bit familiar, but that was about it.   
“Gosh, no, I am really sorry, but I don’t really know… and you’re right, I’m Cathy.”   
“Tony” he replied, while walking over to her bed, sitting down on it.   
“So, Cathy, here’s what I can offer you” he tapped on the bed next to him, suggesting she should come over and sit down as well. “If you wanna talk about whatever is going on, I can give my ear for a bit. I may even offer advice, if you want to. Or, I could just leave and let you do whatever it is that you do. It’s true, I did come here hoping for a sequel to last night. That’s probably not happening, but I’m here now, so go ahead, get if off your chest. Whatever you want, really, but you gotta decide. “  
She sat down next to him, taking a deep breath.   
“See, that’s exactly the thing, last night, as great as it was, was a terrible mistake”.   
“But it was great, wasn’t it?” he playfully smiled at her.   
“Oh yes” she agreed.   
She looked at him, now for the first time that evening allowing herself to really notice his eyes. Whoever he was, he seemed to be honest about things, pretty straight forward, and yes, he was still here. Why exactly she didn’t really know, but did it really matter?   
“Thing is, I’m actually married.” She stopped, waiting for a response, waiting for him to jump up in disgust, to judge her. He just looked at her, as if he was saying “go on”. “Things haven’t been exactly perfect, and I’d lie if I said that I haven’t thought about the word divorce every now and then. But I’m not that person, the one who cheats and actively so. Or, I mean I thought I wasn’t, but apparently I am, a terrible person, and I just don’t know where to go from here now or even what to think, least of all about myself.” There it was, she’d said it. It felt good that it was on the table, but now the felt anxious about his reaction. He had to walk just out of the room, didn’t he?   
“So what’s the problem, I mean with your husband? Why aren’t things perfect?”   
So she went on, telling him about how she felt that he wasn’t really interested in her anymore, least of all at her body, how she felt lonely, how talking with him didn’t help at all and all the little things that added to that. About how they had started off great and now everything was sort of broken and she wasn’t even sure if she still loved him, but that she also owed him to at least try to make things work. And about she had never thought that would she would be the one thinking about all this, least of all that she would be the one cheating. She tried to cut it as short as possible and to just give him the basics, no details, no long stories. It was good to finally say it out loud, but she also noticed how she made excuses for her husband and eventually also always came back to justifying herself, even though she knew that there was no real justification. There couldn’t be one. He didn’t really say a thing, just letting her talk like the day before while fixing his eyes on hers, never really looking away. It made her a little uncomfortable but it also felt really good.   
“Ok, word of advice: Honey, really, you’re too harsh on yourself. It’s admirable that you give yourself such a hard time about this and that you want to make things right and in the right way. But you’re just human, like the rest of us. You have needs” and she could swear that she had seen a little smirk and the memory of last night flashing before his eyes when he said it, “and after such a long time of those needs not being met, sorry, but it’s no wonder last night happened. I’m actually surprised that that didn’t happen a long time before.” She felt his hand running through her hair. “You even told him, and you are such a beauty, with such a gorgeous body. Frankly, if he doesn’t want you, every night, the guy is simply an idiot.”


End file.
